Something new
by Faceslikemine16
Summary: "you promised me the stars once, its a shame really all I wanted was this." A unknown seventeen year old girl pursued by creatures no one can remember arrives on the Doctor's doorstep. Forcing him to keep more secrets than even a time lord should. Au Time-baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Exclaimer: Unfortunately do not own any of the characters expect for the ones I've made up.**

**I really hope this isn't as bad as I think it is… Enjoy!**

Clara Oswald wasn't particularly fond of the Tardis and sometimes compared it to a horse in her head. A horse knew when you didn't like it and returned the feeling. And when it was flying like this it definitely felt like a horse attempting to buck her off.

"Doctor!" she screamed as she lost her footing and fell with a thump onto her backside only to slide uncontrollably five feet backwards.

"Don't worry!" The Doctor hoisted her back onto her feet and then raced round to the other side of the circular control panel. "Only a tiny blip." The Tardis groaned and swerved suddenly hurtling downwards at a terrifying speed "Or actually a big blip." He admitted stopping dead in his tracks and racing around to the other side.

"Ah."

Clara had been with the doctor long enough to know how dangerous that word was. That one syllable meant disaster.

"WHAT!" She shouted desperately

The Doctor pulled a face and ran his fingers "Err don't panic but I have a feeling we might be visible."

"Visible!?"

"Yes, but not to worry it's about." He leant over and examined the time dial

"Nineteen thirteen! Urbanization hasn't really hit off yet. We're probably just flying over some fields." For the first time in what felt like forever to Clara the Tardis righted itself with a groan and the room stopped spinning. And that's when she heard it a sound that sent shivers down her spine.

"Doctor?"

"Mmm?" He wasn't really listening instead delicately examining his hair in one of the many reflective screens.

"Doctor?"

"What?"

"Someone's outside. Someone's knocking."

"Impossible." But as he said it, the knocking became louder quick successive thumps hammering against the door.

"LET ME IN DAMN YOU. LET ME IN." It was a girl's voice

"Um." The Doctor quickly ran his fingers through his hair and nervously adjusted his bow-tie.

"Come in."

The doors flew open and against the backdrop of dizzying blue sky and frothy clouds the patch work of green fields sinking below. A seventeen year old girl stood clutching at the door handles a sour expression on her pretty face.

"Err Hello." The Doctor said waving a little over enthusiastically. The girl acted like he hadn't said a word and tugged the doors to with a slam. She turned slowly to face him, a look that could have made weeping angels run away on her face.

"This is just so typical." She began icily "You better get me back down there right now! Emily Davison is about to throw herself in front of the king's horse marking the pivotal moment in woman's suffrage and you have precisely…"

The girl looked down at her watch.

"Zero seconds. I've missed it fucking brilliant. You always do this swoop down out of the abyss and interrupt. Oh no he says this planets so much better lets just go another ten years into the future, I'm sure you can do your exam…" She paused and gave him a hard stare

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked coldly

"Ah err well yes you see I do absolutely empathize that all sound horribly annoying and I would of course like to hear more about it except for a teeny tiny little problem. Who exactly are you?"

The girl laughed "You're joking."

"I'm afraid I'm not."

"Your not! Oh this is fabulous"

"But it would be extremely, extremely nice of you to..."

"Sorry." The girl trilled "_Spoilers_."

"_River_?"

The girl put her hands on her hips and tutted.

"If I was River and I was concealing my identity and I just said spoilers wouldn't that be a little counter productive?"

"Yes right so-rry."

The girl sighed and pulled off her green and purple sash, the words "VOTES FOR WOMEN." Emblazed in black down the side and flung it over a handle.

"No no no no!" The Doctor plucked it back off and jabbed a finger in her face "The Tardis is very sensitive and does not appreciate flibby flabby floppy things hanging all over the place."

She pulled a face at Clara "He really does love his darling Sexy more than anything else look Doc I need a lift."

"What! No! You can't just waltz in here and demand lifts likes she's a… a." The Doctor looked around the control room and dropped his voice to a whisper "_a taxi!_" Clara and the girl's eyes met and they giggled.

The Tardis jerked suddenly to the left a near ninety degree flinging the Doctor and Clara to one side the girl however grabbed onto a handle and began to fiddle furiously with the buttons and leavers. As the Tardis righted itself the Doctor strode over to her.

"What do you think your doing?"

The girl yanked at a leaver and the Tardis lurched forward.

"Flying."

"You're doing it wrong. No! get off!"

The girl scowled and flounced over sit down beside Clara who had been flung in a nearby plastic chair. The Doctor circled the Tardis protectively. "Oh what has that naughty thing done to you hey? Hey?" He fussed.

Trying not to stare at the stranger Clara got up and walked over to the Doctor

"Doctor." She muttered drawing up to his elbow "Who is she?" They both looked at her the girl was now dragging pins out of her old fashioned hair style.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied tersely.

"You called her river, who's she then?" The Doctor flinched and waved his hands furiously at the air as though he could wave the question.

"It's a very long complicated story and every time it even begins to make sense something like that happens. Can you keep an eye on her? Try and limit the damage"

"So." Clara said "So." The girl said nothing her hair when lose was wild. Tight dark ringlets like fairies hair matched with her large beautiful silvery eyes there was a sort of otherness about her it was hard to look at.

"You're quite young to be wondering about time and space. Sorry that's an old person's thing to say."

The girl laughed but it had a tint of bitterness about it. "My parents are a little… strange time and space is safer that a family dinner."

"But you can't have been travelling with him all your life."

The girl shook her head "No one can." She said airily "I'm not really travelling with him. I used to live with my Grandparents and then…"

"And then?"

"I think you know the- and then. A spaceman shows up at your door." She laughed again.

"So you know him from the future?" Clara asked.

She nodded.

"And what about me?"

"Yes."

Clara nodded to slowly processing the information "Okay can I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why the Tardis doesn't like me?"

"Hmm Tardis?" The girl said raising an eyebrow "don't you mean sexy?"  
"Sexy?"

"That's what he calls it."

"God!"

"No… Sexy! And think she's probably jealous."

"Jealous? Why? Because she thinks I'm stealing him from her?"

The girl muttered something that sounded like "Not _her_"

"Who then?"

"I don't think I can say." The girl said fiddling with her hair. "It's for him to tell but he probably won't until he has to." She shrugged as if to say 'Hey that's life' and then turning her attention to the Doctor shouted.

"Oh hurry up over there do you want to create a paradox? It's getting very hard not to reveal things and if I stay much longer I reckon one of us is probably going to slap you."

The Doctor straightened up tucking his screwdriver into his pocket. "We've landed." He said his brow scrunching up with confusion.

"Oh good." The girl sang getting up and straightening out her white lacy Edwardian dress. "Right you'll be seeing me; I sincerely hope I won't be seeing you."

She picked her sash off the floor and began to head towards the door."

"I don't understand." The Doctor muttered "It didn't make the noise."

The girl paused at the door. "Oh so your finally using the blue stabilizers then? Oh sorry _blue boringners _Ciao!" She laughed.

The Doctor barely heard her on the screen above his head number and patterns flashed washing in front of her eyes until suddenly slapped his hand against his forehead

The door slammed; but the sound the sound was not loud nor the door thick enough thick enough to conceal the girl's screams or the sound of a bullet released from a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I forgot to mention the swearing in the summary bit please do not read if this offends you. Reviews are very much welcome. Enjoy!**

The Doctor crossed the room in three strides flung open the doors and grabbed hold of the girl by the back of her dress and yanked her back into the Tardis.

"CLARA SHUT THE DOOR NOW!"

Clara obeyed. The girl dropped her revolver to the ground and sat down heavily on the ground. Clara went over to her

"What happened? She asked gently.

The girl did not reply

"Someone hijacked us while she was attempting to fly the Tardis, but its ok we're away now."

"Um Doctor." Clara added "I think there something wrong with her."

The girl had now gone very white her already pale skin practically a blue grey colour; she was shaking in jerky static movements and breathing like it was painful. The Doctor ran and knelt down beside her, gently passing his screwdriver over her face.

"She's going into shock. Clara please get a blanket, oh and a box we need to levitate her feet so the blood can get to her…."

The girl opened her mouth as if to speak. But no words came out only a series of successive moans.

"It's ok." He said to the girl gently trying to get her to lie down. "We're not going to hurt you."

Clara came hurrying back, carrying a grey bundle and a wooden stool. The Doctor grabbed the bundle and straightened it out.

"A poncho? Clara I asked for a blanket!"

"Well this is all I could find."

"But this is teeming in blankets; it's practically a blanket shop."

"A blanket shop?!"

The girl began to shake more violently her mouth was beginning to turn blue. The Doctor scowled at the offending poncho and threw it around her. The girl reached around the grey wool and tried to tuck it more comfortably around herself, her breathing was slowing. They saw it at the same time, ad she tried to manoeuvre the poncho one handily her lacy sleeve caught and hitched up a inch against her pale skin there was a single grey black line. He grabbed hold of her wrist and rolled the sleeve up three sets of five. Their eyes met the same horrified understanding clear in both their eyes. The girl was the first to recover. "No." She moaned "NO!" She shook free her other hand and began to rub at her skin as if by erasing the marks she could wipe out the creatures that caused them. The Doctor did not let go of her wrist.

"There coming for me! There coming for me!"

The Doctor seemed to wake up.

"No!" He let go of her wrist and took hold of her hand "I would never ever let that happen. You know what let them come as long as your with me they'll never touch you."

The girl seemed uncomforted in fact she burst into tears.

"Hey." He put a hand against her face.

"Never." He promised again.

"But it's all wrong; we're in the wrong timeline." Her voice was becoming both higher and faster.

"You don't know me, I'm not even you can't…"

"I'll find _your_ Doctor."

"_My_ Doctor obviously didn't think it was that important to watch me all the time."

"I'll make him see…"

"No! NO! NO!" And then she shut up her eyes were desperate searching his face, seeing only confusion in his eyes.

"My times run out." She whispered reaching up to touch a glittering silver chain around her neck.

"And you always knew, so it'll be ok, maybe."

She bit her lower lip and then stood up he went with her still holding her hand.

"I think know who I am now." She unwound her fingers from his.

"And if you don't what I'm about to do is pretty big clue. I need you not to think about it for the next five minutes."

"Why?"

The girl reached down her top and pulled out something attached to the chain around her throat. She hid it in her hand and the Doctor watched it carefully,

"Because if we were formally acquainted I don't think you'll be too happy about me doing this." She opened her fingers on the palm of her hand was a fob watch. He tried to grab her but she was too quick she scooted under his arm and ran over to the controls. She grabbed hold tightly onto the handle that realised the chameleon arch and pulled.

He barely had time to shout "NO!" Before she had pushed it onto her head and turned cellular modifier on and began to scream. Clara ran towards the girl.

"Stop!"

"Doctor she's in agony!"

"If you touch her you might interrupt the conversion and that could kill her stay back."

Clara took step backwards he could see that her eyes were glittering with tears. For some reason it made him angry that she could cry for the girls suffering and he could not. The anger made it easier to watch her twitch and writhe. Her eyes flew open and met his with a curious expression almost satisfaction or triumph. And then the machine released her and she fell along with the watch that now contained her secret.

He did not bother scanning her with the screwdriver, too scared about what he might find out now. He put two fingers on her neck and found a pulse throbbing. He looked up and gave Clara a slow nod.

"Human." He whispered.

"What do you mean? She was already human, and she said she was."

"We- eel that was a bit of a fib, she was human one quarter human."

"And three-quarters?"

The Doctor rubbed his face in his hands.

"Time lord."

He sat down next the girl and leaned over to kiss forehead.

"Oh my darling girl, what have we done to you?"

"We? We haven't touched her Doctor!" Clara said horrified.

"Sorry when I say we I suppose I should say her mother and I."

"Her mother?" Clara asked confused.

"Hell in high heels." The Doctor said sadly, stroking the girls dark curls. "She's my daughter."

"But you don't have a daughter… do you?"

The Doctor shook his head "Not yet."

"But…"

He got up and walked slowly, painfully towards the control panel and suddenly in one angry movement he tore down the chameleon arch and threw it the ground the multicoloured wires protruding out of and releasing blue sparks of electricity.

"It's my fault!" He shouted "What were we thinking a child! A child!"

Clara moved to put her hand on his arm but changed her mind.

"It's not your fault, she chose too…" The Doctor suddenly whipped round and she stopped talking at the look on his face.

"She chose because I made her, she's in danger because of me. Those things" He jabbed in the direction of the door. "The Silence there members of a religious order determined to destroy me. But what they would do to her is far far worse and she's right, I'm the wrong Doctor and now I've lost her."

The house in the quiet London suburbs remained untroubled and dark, as the Doctor's daughter passed through its doors and corridors carried in her father's arms. He found a room that look vaguely furbished for a girl at the top of the house and quietly laid her on top of the bed. Hoping the human girl would dismiss the long tea dress as some sort of night gown. Before he left the room he removed the fob watch from his pocket and as he had done with her mothers diary all that time ago laid it down on her bedside table.

"So what now?" Clara asked as the Doctor walked back into the garden "She's your daughter you can't just leave her in someone's house."

"I have to she's human now, or thinks she is, being with me would be would break her mind."

"But… someone else's house Doctor!"

The Doctor began to march away towards the Tardis.

"The woman upstairs thinks she's a new foster child who arrived in the night."

"But what about the things, the silence you'll leave her entirely unprotected?"

"She's human now; it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack. And she won't be alone I do have some friends left: her great grandfather, my old roommate. Look Clara I know this is hard but this story is sort of two sided and believe me I'm the poorer half. Sometime soon a woman and your going to know her when you see her, is going to turn up pregnant or even you know with an actual baby. Don't mention whatever you do."

The Doctor opened the door with a click of his fingers and disappeared inside. Clara stayed where she was.

"But why?"

From inside the Tardis the Doctor's muffled response came.

"A normal mother would not be particularly happy if her daughter changed species and forgot all about her. And River Song is many things none of them are normal and one of them is Psychopath. "

"Psychopath!"

The Doctor's head popped back around the door he was grinning.

"Who else would have my children?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Time for some River! Not entirely satisfied so reviews would be really appreciated**

_Two months later_

"Are you sure you're alright about this?"

Clara groaned "For the hundredth time yes! So what you're going to be away for a week. I do have a job you know."

"Yes…Yes…" But he couldn't help it, Clara Oswin Oswald already twice dead saving his life; he had a duty to protect her now and leaving her by herself made him feel nervous.

Clara reached the door and shook her head at him

"A week what could go wrong in a week?"

The Doctor winced "Don't jinx it." He warned but the door was already slamming shut. He was glad he didn't have to follow her; the place she lived was too similar to the place his daughter now resided living a lie, a place as different as could be from his little blue box. He began to gear up the engine he had been neglecting River Song he knew that. The truth was he was afraid about what he was going to find when he reunited himself with her. Their little jaunts were slightly hazy in his mind particularly on the occasions when she forgot to remove her lipstick.

What if she was already pregnant? Already had their daughter?

But today was their anniversary their second anniversary in earth time and he knew he owed her. He examined himself quickly in the bronze reflection of a nearby screen and smoothed down his hair and shuffled his bowtie. He raised his right arm and fiddled with the air a few inches above his hair. No not a Fez he didn't want her to be more pissed off.

He felt the bullet whistle over his head before he saw, her walking over the smile that was only for him on her face. Her little blue book clutched to her chest She really does shoot things too much he though reproachfully. River raised an eyebrow as if she could read his thoughts and didn't give a damn

"I wasn't even wearing a hat!"

"Well Sweetie you can never be sure."

The Doctor still rubbing his head with a injured look on his face, smiled at her

"Alright come here wife."

"Well this is nice." In the way human couples did on pedalos in the summer on the lake in Hyde Park. The Doctor and River had a rented a sort of half hover board half boat and had floated up over the crystalline blue mountains of Lort and laid on the floor of the boat. River in his arms her yellow curly hair tucked under his chin. He had been watching cautiously all evening but Rive made no mention of children: past, present, future or somewhere in between.

"This is beautiful…" She whispered, her bright eyes following the frizzy trail of a silver shooting star.

"But?"

River helped herself onto her elbow and rolled over to look at him. "What but?"

"Your and… I'm sensing a but here. This is beautiful but…"

River rolled her eyes "Ok but a little boring, we got married when time was tearing apart and I couldn't really be sure if I was kissing or killing you."

"Well you can't say anything has changed."

River winked at him and began to undo her shirts buttons.

"What! No!" The Doctor attempted to rebutton her. "River! Not out in the open!" He hissed. She laughed and grabbed hold of his shirt to bring him down to her.

"Oh Sweetie so much ahead of you!" She laughed.

Sometime later they were lying together in various states of undress, in each others arms. Their time was almost up and boat-board was beginning to lose power and dip over the frozen Blue Mountains. Just before either of them could reignite a conversation from the tail end of one of the blazing a bead of silvery light fell rocketing from the sky. It landed in the shining sapphire ice and froze in a constant burning just below them. The Doctor reached down and picked it up. It was cold in his hand but did not melt.

"Here." He said handing it to River.

"How is this possible?" She weighed it in her hands.

"I could have it made into a ring for you." He said "The strip of cloth is lovely of course but I know a very nice chap on Akhenaten… What's that noise?"

"What noise?"

River propped herself up on her elbows

"Oh that noise?"

The ringing sound was getting louder.

River smiled with recognition "The bells of St. John sweetie, now it would really be rather nice of you to get on that flying blue box before it crashes into us?"

The Doctor sprung up

"Allons-y!"

Just in time he grabbed hold of the handle and the telephone which he tucked under his ear waving goodbye to River as he did so.

"Hello!" He shouted against the wind.

"Doctor it's me Clara." Down the other line he could hear the shrieks and shouts in the background "It turned out quite a lot can go wrong in a week."

The Doctor took the phone from his ear and shook his head at it

"I told you so! Ok I'm coming."

"God I mean its one thing running away with you and fighting monsters, but when they turn out to be the sweet old lady next door, literally!"

"Nine times out of ten." The Doctor said taking another bite of his croissant, he loved breakfast.

"Come on lets go places to see, things to do." He grabbed hold of Clara's hand and pulled her out of the Bistro and round the corner to wear his blue box was parked.

"Hello Sweetie." River to his surprise was not messing about with the Tardis controls, but sitting down in the half light. Her hands resting on her stomach her enormous stomach.

"Shame you don't have any priority, seats."

"River!" He had only left her twenty four hours ago, but no he had to pretend to be surprised shocked. "You're…"

"And who is this pretty young thing?" She got up smiling at Clara.

"You must have been busy my love, I can't imagine you've been missing me much."

"Doctor who is this?"

"Ah…" It was the moment he was always dreading when two companions met. Of course it never had been as bad as one of them had been his wife his very pregnant wife and the other did not even know of the others existence.

The gap between the two women was closing.

"Um River this is Clara Oswald, Clara this is River Song, sorry _Dr._ River Song my wife."

"Your wife!" Clara half shouted.

"I thought he wouldn't tell you." River sighed, rubbing her belly.

"River! You're pregnant!" The Doctor interrupted hastily trying to change the subject.

"Observant aren't you?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

River sighed and sat back down on a chair. "We-el sweetie I was pretty sure we couldn't children that is, I presumed they would have doctored me at demons run."

"And?"

"Well yes they had tied up my tubes as tight as they could but nothing's impossible is it love? I didn't even notice for the first four months and then I went on a dig where the only thing edible was cake for about two months so I just thought I was getting fat. Anyway after that I had to go back to prison and then well, your little blue box showed up on my door step and I got in."

"Ah that's where she went!" The Doctor muttered.

River nodded, "So where next sweetie?"

"Nowhere you're absolutely mad if you think I'm going to risk you or our child in space! River have you ever been to space or the past it's full of diseases and monsters and…"

"I'm not having my baby in prison!"

"Your baby?"

"Well yes if you're going to act like that."

"You can't just call it your baby!"

"I've been carry it for nine bloody months, you weren't very helpful then!"

"Nooo, but the last time I saw you literally twenty four hours ago, how was I supposed to know?"

"Err Doctor?"

"What!"

Clara pointed at the large beam in the middle of the control panel. Light was moving up and down it too a wheezing raspy noise.

"I think were moving."

"What we can't be." The Doctor glared at River "What have you done?"

River pulled a face and tried to reach over to the leavers and buttons. But the Doctor pushed her away. "No sit down, there's a propriety seat!"

The Doctor raced around the Tardis.

"Where are we going?" River asked.

"Where do you think?"

"But I told you the Tardis just brough…" River stopped mid sentence and touched her abdomen.

"What!" The Doctor stopped as well, "What's wrong!"

"Well you know I said I was pregnant?"

"Yes."

River smiled down at her stomach.

"I don't think that's going to be the case for much longer, I'm going into labour."

**A/N Part of me really wanted to have a HUGE cat fight between Clara and River. But really I think River and the Doctor's marriage is quite open and she would be all 'Hey Sweetie' about it. Also I don't think I've made enough of the Clara Doctor dynamic and I don't really mind Clara that much so there you are**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you Thank you for all the reviews follows and favouriteting. I realised in the last chapter I made a bit of a timeline mistake and put River in prison when she was actually pardoned after the Doctor erased himself. So I'm going to put the pregnancy, birth just before the angels take Manhattan if that make sense.(And if it doesn't blame Moffat.) And I've forgotten to put a warning about the naughty words that sometimes slip into my writing which just shows how awful I am! Once again, thank you so much, Please review and enjoy!**

** Whenarewe I am really really sorry about the grammar mistakes. Grammar is not exactly my strong point, but I have tried to make this a bit more readable! **

"Here you are."

Craig Owens handed her a twenty-pound note, which he exchanged for his two-year-old son, unwinding chubby arms around AmyRiver's neck.

"That's very generous of you." She said, looking down at the money uncertainly.

"It was only a couple of hours."

"I insist, Alfie adores you, you know he says you tell the best stories."

That's because I have the most fucked up mind, Amy thought. Honestly, she still could not believe anyone would let her look after a child. However, that was nothing compared to her foster-mother's horror. Amy with her scuffed Doc Martens, mini skirts, nose piercing and her hair, _her hair_ she had heard her screech down the telephone. Why, oh why could she not keep it straight? Was in her eyes the epitome of irresponsibility and scruffiness, her foster-mother treated the fact that any adult could trust her with _anything_ as a personal insult. Still Craig and Sophie had only just moved to London, they would probably find a less juvenile delinquent type baby sitter soon enough, but in the mean time…

"Thanks." She said with a small smile.

"No problem, you want a lift anywhere?" She looked down at her watch… four thirty.

"Actually do you mind giving me a lift to the hospital? I have an appointment with the Doctor."

She hated hospitals really hated them, the smell, the neon lighting and the dead end sort of feeling. She particularly hated the optimistically named sunflower clinic standing alone away from the main building. Maybe it was the painfully cheerful staff, or the little box like rooms she passed on the way up to her consulting room. That was where they put the long-terms, that was where she knew her foster-mother would like her to go. And if she did who would know? who would care? The thought just made her feel sick.

As she entered, the sugary sectary tried to engage her in a conversation before sending her to surgery five. This only slightly brightened the prospects of the next hour. She didn't think she had counted all the bricks, in surgery five. She knocked on the dusty brown door and waited, there was no reply. She knocked again and then opened the door. A man was sitting, spinning and yelling in the squashy blue swivel chair on the other side of the desk. As she entered he ground to a halt in front of her.

"Five-hundred and fifty-eight." He told her proudly shaking out his face so his cheeks jiggled.

"That's impossible." She said before she could stop herself. "They have a thing attached to the base it only turns like twice."

The man patted the breast pocket of his tweed jacket "Always carry a screw-driver." He explained.

Despite being young, he looked as if he was in his early thirties to her. The clothes he had on a tweed jacket, braces and a _bowtie!_ Like an old-fashioned professor.

Perhaps it was true what they said about therapists being as mad if not madder than their patients are. He kicked his feet up onto the table and gestured for her to sit down.

Reluctantly she did.

"Amy Rivers?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm the Doctor."

"I know."

The man almost fell out his seat in surprise. "_You know?_"

Amy tapped the silver band of her ring against the table.

"Yeah, Dr Sutton had a mental breakdown; you're the new one right? You know I'm kind of surprised they sent a bloke, they must really be getting desperate."

"Yes well…"

"Doctor what exactly?"

For some reason the man looked very disappointed.

"John Smith." He said with a sigh. Plucking the pad of paper from his desktop and flicking through it until he found a blank page.

"So Amy, Amy, Amy what can I do for you?"

Amy shrugged "Aren't you supposed to tell me?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, that's how it works!"

"Not that's not…" The Doctor seeing the look on her face changed his mind in mid sentence.

"Ok er it says here you have quite complex fantasies, can you tell me about them?"

With a heavy sigh, Amy began to recite the sort of lie, she had told every one of her previous four therapists.

"I see this little girl sometimes all the time actually she won't go away. She talks to me. I have never had an imaginary friend or anything like that but these past five months I can't get rid of her."

Doctor Smith looked thoughtfully at her.

"Does she have a name?"

The question took her by surprise she did not have time to think up a lie.

"Persephone, Persephone Pond."

_The Sisters of the Infinite Schism- 5000 A.D_

"Pond it has to be something that goes with Pond." River said jiggling the baby up and down on her shoulder

"Pond? Don't you mean Smith?"

"Smith?" Clara asked, standing up to look at the baby again. She was the prettiest thing large staring eyes and a tiny pink white nose, little hands and feet. She had always been good with babies and children, though of course Angie might disagree. The Doctor had discovered with disastrous results that his new born daughter did _not_ like his sonic screwdriver and after a quick game of pass the baby it seemed Clara was the best one at making her shut up. As the baby had snuggled into her arms, the Doctor had given her one of his strange happy-sad looks. A look seemed to know too much but then it was gone. For the past forty five minutes they had discussed baby names, a process which generally involved the Doctor spewing out long-winded gallifreyan names as well as the names various friends, acquaintances, and river yelling no.

"Smith's the name he uses when he's pretending to be human." River explained wagging a finger at the Doctor.

"And she is not having your name sweetie; I'm the one who did all the hard work here."

"Shouldn't it be Song then?" Clara asked.

River shook her head "My name's actually Melody Pond. River song is basically that backwards."

"What about Bannakaffalatta? We could call her Anna for short or Latta" The Doctor suggested.

"No! Sweetie by the time she has that written out in potato prints it'll be time to go home. I'm thinking… I'm thinking what about Persephone?"

The Doctor visibly paled "Persephone?"

"Yes Persephone." River cooed "Persephone Amelia, (for the old woman) Pond."

"Err." The Doctor fiddled with his bowtie nervously "Well it's a nice name but you know the whole abducted, kidnapped thing… And you do know what Persephone means don't you?"

River scowled "I'm an archaeologist of course I know. It means destruction." She told Clara.

"And considering the conditions of our courtship, wedding and marriage I think it's very appropriate."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well if you say so."

"I do."

"And so do I." Clara added "Two against one Doctor, I'm going to get a drink want anything?"

Both parents shook their heads gazing down at their daughter. But after the door slammed signalling Clara's departure, River sat back down on the bed narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"OK spit it out what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothings wrong!"

River raised an eyebrow. "Did she insult your bowtie?" she asked her tone was teasing but he could hear the real worry in her voice. His mouth felt stiff and dry.

"Nothing! Your just hogging her that's all, give her over."

River handed her over.

The Doctor looked down at the wriggling pink thing in his arms and kissed her soft dark hair. He had other children several lifetimes ago, but looking down on his tiny new daughter, he found it hard to believe that he had ever loved anything or hated himself this much. Here he was with the two people he loved most, both not quite dead in their futures but not quite alive either, by both their own free will but his fault all the same.

"Hello Sweetie." He whispered into her hair.

His daughter gave a little giggle. The Doctor laughed.

"What did she say?"

"Copycat."

River grinned.

"Hey Clara." She called as the woman re-entered the room nursing a coffee in her hands.

"Will you take a picture of us? The camera's in my bag."

"Sure." Clara put the cup on the side and retrieved a chunky old-fashioned looking camera from Rivers rucksack.

"Archaeologist." Her husband teased whispering into her frizzy golden hair. Sure enough, the camera spat out a black and white Polaroid in a nineteen sixties style. River shook it out and held it up to the light.

"I'm going to send this to Amy and Rory." She said.

"Who are Amy and Rory?"

River opened another pocket in her rucksack and pulled out a blue envelope and a pen. "My parents, Doctor what's the name of that tiny village they live in? Doctor?"

The Doctor pretending to look very interested at the ceiling glanced at his wife guiltily.

"We haven't done Manhattan yet have we?" He said quietly.

River shook her head.

"Well don't worry about it, it's just… I'll get it to them."

River looked suspiciously at him, but handed the envelope over without another word.

"Well if it's all the same to you," She said, "I'm exhausted."

"Yes of course. Right Persephone, back to big 'old milky thing."

"Charming!"

"Hey she said it not me."

Outside in the corridor the Doctor turned to Clara.

"Is there a little shop?" He asked

"Er I think so."

"Good, love a little shop. Right you go there I need to call an old friend."

Before Clara could say anything, he raced around the corner and into the blue box.

"Hello is Winston Churchill there? Well… you see I need him to deliver a letter."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it's been so long exams are taken my life. Please review and tell what you think xx**

"Persephone Pond?" The man repeated his eyes lighting up. He span around his chair

"Yeah."

"Cool name."

Amy gave a stiff little nod her head was aching. It felt like something was popping on the inside. When she closed her eyes, speckles of light exploded against the darkness behind her lids. Not here, not now.

"What does she look like?"

"Erm." Gently swivelling her eyes to the left, the corner of her eye where the little girl stood day and night dancing between her conscious, subconscious and memory.

_I'm Bored._ She said.

_You and I both kid. _

"Short." Amy said hurriedly. Do not talk to her; do not go mad, not here.

"Well it changes sometimes she's about two other times eleven but never older. Apart from that, I suppose she looks like me when I was a little girl. Except most of the time, she's wearing this red cotton dress, chequered, old fashioned."

Doctor Smith nodded and dutifully bent of his pad, which he was balancing awkwardly on his knee. Amy inched craned her neck to look at what he was writing.

"Is that a robot dog?"

The Doctor hastily scribbled over his rough drawing and clicked his pen several limes on the table top.

"How do you see her, is she just in your head or…"

_Can't he see me?_

_Shut. Up._

"Every time I close my eyes it's different. It's like she shows me things."

"So if you closed your eyes now…"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you?" The Doctor asked gently.

She looked at him; it was almost like De-ja-vu a half-forgotten dream sliding through her fingers. If she closed her eyes, she would lose it, her mind was rushing the numbers and the letters were whirring but it didn't matter. This was important. So important, what was it? There was a name. There was a meaning.

"Close your eyes Amy." Almost by themselves, her lids closed.

_Persephone was lying on her stomach on the striped tiled floor surrounding the swimming pool. Wearing an enormous pair of eighties sunglasses with neon green frames. Her wild dark hair vaguely tamed with what looked like an entire shop's supply of sparkly scrunches and butterfly clips. He guessed River had dressed her this morning. She was bent her nose wrinkled with concentration over her artwork. The look on her face was so adorable he could hardly bear to interrupt her. A tub of silvery stars had fallen over he crouched down, pressed a finger against one, and gently stuck it on her freckled nose. She grinned at him and pushed back her sunglasses._

_"Hello Pond." He said bending over and kissing her forehead._

_"Daddy, why do you always call me Pond?" She asked._

_"Because it's your name silly." _

_"My name's Persephone silly."_

_"Pond's cooler. Last names are cool." _

_"If you say so." She sang. She picked up her large drawing and shook it out proudly. _

_"I'm finished Daddy."_

_"Let's see Pond." The Doctor picked up his daughter and sat down on a deck chair placing her on his lap she held up her drawing for him to see. _

_"That's you Daddy and that's me." _

_"Of course." _

_"And that's mummy." River was standing in the background surrounded by silver stars. Many yellow pipe cleaners wrapped around, Persephone's little finger to make ringlets and stuck down with double-sided sellotape to represent her hair. _

_"Shooting Daddy's fetz off… oh looks its regenerating into a sombrero, I'd love a sombrero- aren't you a clever girl?" _

_Persephone nodded as if to say 'Naturally.'_

_They both pondered over her masterpiece for sometime before Persephone piped up. _

_"Daddy can you take it to the library? For Mummy."_

_Too subtle for her four-year-old mind to notice her father's tone changed it stiffened. _

_"Why do you want it in the library? It's not a book." _

_Persephone shook her head. _

_"Is so." Carefully she folded it in half and then turned it over, in her wobbly-pencilled handwriting she had written. 'Book by Pond." _

_"It's a picture book, please Daddy."_

_The Doctor pointed over to at the library. "But why do you want to put it in there? I mean I know it's pretty cool I mean it has a swimming pool but…"_

_"Not that library stupid." Persephone interrupted "The Library."_

_"Mummy will be back tomorrow you can give it too her then." He said quickly._

_His daughter scowled of him with the kind of rage on a child could summon._

_"But I want her to have it forever!"_

_The Doctor was beginning to feel slightly sick. How, on earth did she know? He knew better than to ask. _

_"Persephone." He asked as gently as he could. "Have you told Mummy about the library?" _

_"Can't Daddy." She said tapping the side of her nose so the star fell off "Spoilers."_

_The Doctor smiled and then gave the groan of defeat. _

_"Alright then Pond." He said, "You win." _

Amy opened her eyes. For a moment, something warm like relief like love grew t

"She's with her father." She said flatly. "It's vague, just like a memory. She's about four or five doing some drawing she wants him to give it to her mother. Normal stuff for a kid I guess."

She shrugged "My last therapist but one said I create an imperfect but loving family to deal my insecurity issues. Just so you know we've already had that theory."

"And what do you think?"

"I guess the same thing, it kind of make sense. She makes me feel safe, but I can't get her to shut up."

The man tapped his pencil on the table. "Do you want her to shut up?"

If she was honest… no, she didn't. There was something about the man, which made her want to be honest.

"No." She said quietly.

"Because she makes you feel safe?"

She nodded.

"Why don't you feel safe Amy?"

She wanted to get him to shut up now. How had they got here? How in a matter of minutes had they reached the question she could not possibly answer? The question that made her feel hollow inside.

"I don't know." She admitted raising a 'well that's life' eyebrow.

"We don't usually talk about this for that long." She added pointedly.

"What do you talk about then?"

"Wee eel." She gestured over to the stack of folders half toppling off the nearby filing cabinet. "Those are all mine."

"Really, that's well, impressive."

Amy shrugged modestly. "Most of it's the health and safety after I bit my first physiatrist."

Dr Smith smirked for exactly half a second something that looked like pride glittering in his eyes. Before he straightened his bowtie with a twitch and jumped up. Snatching the largest file and sitting back down swirling around three times in the process.

"So let's see, large file…large file what is this exactly?"

"They say I hate men." Amy shrugged "But you know I just call it justice."

Doctor Smith opened the folder up without a word and scanned the first page.

Then suddenly he threw it on the ground and looked up at her with scandalized eyes.

"I thought it was a bad idea having a bloke." Amy muttered.

"This is about you're…" His voice dropped to a stage whisper. "This is about you're sex life!" Amy stood up picked up the folder and shuffled them back into a sort of organisation.

"Yeah and I'm seventeen you know nearly eighteen. Dr Sutton said I showed my hatred of men through using them for… ok I won't say it if it upsets you. God! Anyway I don't see what's wrong; boys my age do this to girls all the time"

The Doctor nodded as if to say fair point but cringed all the same.

"So when did all of that start same time as your child showed up?"

"Well I suppose so…"

"It's all connected stop doing er whatever your doing and she should shut up and if not. Rivers you have a little girl in your head be decent."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N NikkiPond I'm sorry it's got confusing, there is a summary at the bottom if anyone wants it. But hopefully things will have cleared up a bit in this chapter or got more confusing… there is a plan kind of. Please review and tell me how good/bad/ugly this is.**

_Present day_

It was with a certain degree of nervousness that the Doctor landed in Clara's garden. Of course, she was nowhere near as terrifying as River would be when she found out the whereabouts her daughter or the contents of that file. He was aiming for never. Though retrospectively he thought Clara really had nothing to complain about, he left Amelia Pond waiting for two hundred years in his time. Now he had left her his daughter as much as he thought about it he could not rid himself of the feeling he was somehow paying penance for the daughter ripped from her because of him. The daughter he married, the memory Persephone had relayed to him was the point where it all had started to go wrong.

There had been some signs before hand her weird knack of just knowing had been somewhat funny at first. Like the time she insisted on going to planet California with River and him wearing a pair of sparkly wellies and wielding a froggie umbrella, the very day the planet treated to its first and worst hurricane for a hundred years. The nightmares had been slightly more sinister but considering where she was, who she was and what she sometimes accidentally saw/ nearly got eaten by, hardly surprising. He and River just had to learn how to stop having sex very quickly whenever they heard her footsteps slapping against the Tardis's corridors. Nevertheless, the library episode had disturbed him, the fact one of his greatest and most terrible secrets known only to: him, Donna who could never remember and his four-year-old daughter was disturbing. How did she know? He could hardly ask she did not know herself.

He shook his head madly to try to loosen the memories; Clara was a distraction now. Persephone Pond was perfectly safe, Amy Rivers safeish. It was going to be fine, as long as he didn't think about it.

"I've found her! And she is safe well relatively… potentially about to have a mental breakdown but I think she can stave it off for a while. But it's ok because…"

The Doctor saw that Clara face was not full of joy, excitement and glee and broke off.

"You're late." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Late? What do you mean late?"

"By about three months, I mean don't get me wrong its great you found her but wasn't she right where we left her about a week ago?"

"Ah." The Doctor sat down uncomfortably on the sofa "You see well Clara you know all that timey-wimey time machine stuff."

Clara sat down as well. "Um yes."

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and guiltily looked away "You see for you it's been three months for me… five years."

"_Five years!_" Clara shouted.

"Well someone had to raise her!" The Doctor said defensively. "River has a career she's an archaeologist and apparently running around in a box saving the world doesn't count…"

Clara began to laugh, "You were a stay at home dad?"

"Sexist! Stay at home dads, are cool particularly when your home spans across all of time space and reality and I was good there were only a few uh-ohs and mishaps."

"So" Clara looked around the room expectantly as though his five-year-old daughter might suddenly materialize. "Where is she?"

"Ah." The Doctor got up and extended a hand to Clara. "The things you know the silence well they came for her. So I rather had to send her to s time stream where I am not allowed to enter so they cannot follow her so that versions safe. Phew! Fatherhood, complicated. Want to go on an adventure?"

Without waiting for a reply, the Doctor turned on his heel and marched out of the house saluted at Artie attempting to control the quadricycle and into the Tardis, Clara followed him.

"Doctor shouldn't you?"

"She's fine!" The Doctor said in a tone calmer than he felt. "Fine, Super duper, ok, great, great." He galloped around the control panel.

"So where do you want to go?"

Clara looked at him and found herself putting all worries from her mind. His madness was contagious. "Anywhere." She said "Anywhere."

He grinned "Excellent."

The Tardis Plunged suddenly. Clara and The Doctor's eyes met "uh-oh"

"Why does it always do this?" Clara screamed grabbing onto the handrails.

"I don't know!" The Doctor lurched forward and grabbed onto the controls.

"Oh god, this is bad, this is very bad very bad time rift Tardis exploding bad! Just hang on!"

"DOOOOOOOCTTTTTTTTTOR!"

_1951- New York_

"Aren't you going to your dance?" Her Grandmother asked looking up from her typewriter and wiped the ink off her fingers. Persephone rolled her eyes and fluffed up her ebony curls.

"No! Those dances are sexist and stupid." She put on a twee voice "_isn't it_ _fun girls? The first steps on your way to marriage just keep your mouth shut and don't be a silly bitch._ Besides I think I broke my date's nose."

Amy shook her head fondly "You are so your mothers daughter"

Persephone said nothing for a moment; the mother she had not seen for twelve years was a painful subject. She forced a smile. "And she was your daughter so…"

Amy laughed, "You win kid. It is a shame it's not the sixties yet civil rights, Feminism, the Beatles… You know the word sexist hasn't been invented yet. Probably."

Percy grinned, "Well maybe I'll coin it."

"Now you're your father's daughter."

Amy tore off another page from the typewriter, crumpled it up, and threw it with a groan of frustration into the bin.

"Not going well?" Persephone said sympathetically.

"I think I'm going for a walk, see if I can absorb some inspiration." Amy said grabbing her coat from the back of her chair.

"I'll be back in about an hour but I think Rory will be back sooner. Remember to study!"

"Sure _Grandma_,"

"Oh shut up!" The front door slammed.

Persephone smiled reminding her technically thirty five year old grandmother that she was in fact a grandmother was a great way to tease. She did not really need to revise being a daughter of two geniuses, even if they were absent, kind of took care of that. In fact, she had spent most of her time at school acting dumb (more for Rory's sake than Amy, who frankly wanted to show off like any grandmother her child prodigy granddaughter) With a little laugh to herself she grabbed a apple from the fruit bowl and walked back to her bedroom. Why did Amy always insist on drawing faces on the apples? She was not five years old anymore.

She opened the door and went to fling herself onto her bed. But stopped dead in her tracks a rather big problem had emerged in the only patch of floor that was not covered in clothes, which made up the pathway from her door to her bed. A rather big blue box problem,

"We are not meant to be here!" The Doctor shouted

"Well then just go!" Clara shouted back her voice betraying a note of hysteria

"I can't it won't move!"

"Where are we anyway?"

The Doctor could not reply, he had a very nasty hunch in the pit of his stomach.

Persephone pinched herself hard, to no avail. Her father's blue box did not go away; it had been twelve years since she had seen it. Twelve years to forget, but of course she could not forget not when you lived in the house with the other girl who waited. Who told you stories of pirate ships and whales in space, to whom your father was a cross between her long lost best friend and a childhood Peter Pan. You never forgot.

She did not want to go in would she be coward if she stayed outside?

Her feelings about her father were so vague, she had adored him as a little girl, and she knew that but now… She was not a coward. Persephone gripped hold of the door handle and opened it.

The Tardis suddenly geared into life as Rory Williams slammed shut the front door and called out a greeting to his Granddaughter he heard something he had the heard for twelve years. The groaning sound of a Tardis preparing for flight, he ran to her bedroom but it was already too late as it faded from view, taking Persephone who he would probably never see again with it.

He remembered the look on his wife's face clutching at the cloth and the plastic flesh as if it was her child at Demon's Run and wondered how much forgiveness she had left. For the man who: gave and took, came and left.

**A/N So what's happened so far? Ok Clara and the Doctor were adventuring around when they accidentally picked up a very pissed off suffragette who seemed to know them the Tardis (as it always does) malfunctioned and took them to a mysterious location the suffragette went outside discovered there were lots and lots of silence hanging about shot one and went back inside. She then used the Chameleon arch to turn herself into a human so they could not find her, which made the Doctor realise she was his daughter. Two months later the Doctor and a River who had not experienced TATM er do it and conceived her, River then doesn't see him for eight months which and appeared twenty four hours later in the Doctor's timeline going into labour. Back in the present day the Doctor's now humanised daughter using the alias Amy Rivers finished babysitting Stormagedon dark lord of all and went to therapy as sometimes having a bit time lord brain left over when your meant to be human can make you a little strange (more on that later). Her new therapist turned out actually to be the Doctor using his traditional alias John Smith. After seeing his human daughter, the Doctor went back to Clara for the first time in five years because he was busy looking after his daughter (it has been three months for her) it turned out he had to leave his daughter Persephone with her grandparents after the silence came for her. The Tardis (as it always does) malfunctions and they end up in New York twelve years after he left her. Persephone Pond, not yet but almost but almost the pissed off the suffragette goes into the Tardis and that is all for now. **

**God, I hope that helps!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Chapter seven, thank you for the reviews please continue! Xx**

_Tardis: Time Vortex _

The Doctor rapped out a couple of letters on the typewriter,

"We'll be ok now." He told Clara happily

Clara turned around and caught a glismp, of a pretty, curly haired girl in a blue flowery fifties dress and a smoky grey cardigan standing in the doorway. Her big silvery eyes searching the dark control room,

"So where now American war of independence? I always meant to give their declaration back, worth a trip?"

"Doct-" Clara began nervously

The girl said nothing just looked blankly at Clara,

"Or…" Her father said, "We could pay a visit too…" He swung around glanced at Persephone.

"Hello Pond." He said absentmindedly and then turned on his heel swallowing hard.

"Persephone…"

"Hello." She said softly,

"Pond,"

"Don't wear it out," She warned weakly sinking down into a nearby passenger seat.

"How I mean how long has it been?" The Doctor asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Twelve years just."

The Doctor smiled awkwardly "Like your Grandma then, the girl who waited,"

Clara slipped with a sort of smile away from the control panel to her room. Persephone and the Doctor watched her go when the silver circular door slid shut with a dull slam the two looked back at each other.

"Amy will be pleased." Persephone said, "I didn't know it was possible to get back through the time line though you're going to have to look after thingy." She gestured dismissively at the door where Clara had left.

"She'll eat her alive."

The Doctor smiled slightly with half his mouth. "Yes she would." He muttered almost to himself.

"But you know I can't." He said gently,

"Can't what?" The suspicious eyebrow raise was her mother to her life he thought sadly her grandma to the life.

"Take you back."

"What?" She repeated. "No you have to take me back!"

"I'm sorry."

"No!" Her eyes wide and frantic growing angrier by the moment met his. "You got me here, you have to reverse it."

"I can't, Persephone I'm so sorry." It made sense now the furious young woman dropped into his Tardis but it was impossible not to see the five-year-old little girl he had left only a few days ago. He wanted to cross the cold distance between them and hug her.

"But, Amy and Rory…" The realisation turned her skin white grey.

"I'm never going to see them again am I?" She asked coldly wrapping her arms around her middle and turning away from him.

"You bastard, this is going to destroy them well I hope your satisfied. Look, I get it Amy waited fourteen years for you, Rory waited two thousand years for her. But I wasn't waiting ok; I had a life I was going to college next year."

Almost to herself she whispered, "I want to go home."

"I could take you somewhere." The Doctor offered desperately, "Anywhere you like the whole universe all the stars."

Persephone seemed to consider this with a slightly manic smile she said

"Well I always liked the suffragettes smashing up stuff good very good and I strongly suggest if you don't want that stuff to be your darling sexy you should drop me off."

His daughter said folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Pond…"

"No. either take me home or to nineteen-thirteen." She said.

"Alright then." He sighed putting the controls into set.

His daughter took a step back and watched him silently as the Tardis landed with the usual groan.

"Tell mother where I am won't you?" She said coolly

Without another word, she crossed the room and walked out the police box door slammed. Clara remerged from the side corridor, looking slightly guilty.

"Didn't go well?" She asked softly.

"Nope, but what can you expect I just dropped in and ruined her life." The twisted laugh underneath his words was painful to listen too.

"Still at least the timeline adds up now."

Clara seemed not to have heard him she was thinking about something else.

"She told me she was living with her grandparents, the first time we met, is that who they were Amy and Rory? Why did she call them that? Why can't she see them again?" Clara's cheeks were glowing faintly pink.

She knew with the Doctor questions were ill advised and never answered, she was waiting for a passive rebuff.

"Yes, they were, are River's parents. I suppose she calls them Amy and Rory because it would be fairly odd to call a thirty odd woman granny."

"Thirty!"

"Timey-wimey," He replied "They used to travel with me, River was conceived right here a child of the Tardis, but they took her the silence and raised her in a decade before her parents were even born, turned her in to a weapon. The next time they saw there baby biologically speaking she was a fair bit older. Then they carried on travelling and then there was an incident and they are essentially dead, River was just able to get Persephone to them but I won't be able to get her back there. I'm not sure even how the Tardis managed to get through…" He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh I'm getting too old for this, well as long as no one tells River…"

"Tell me what sweetie?" Asked a third voice in the purr of a lion ready to spring,

_Present day_

Amy Rivers unlocked the door to her foster mother's house. Please don't let him be in she said to herself the same fervent prayer she said every time she came back to the house. It was a house after all, not her home a home was safe and she never felt safe not here. The low sound of a football match in the living room made her heart sink in her chest; she could not even bring herself to shut the door in case the sound attracted attention from the living room.

Then it happened, the same de-ja-vu feeling over the past six months she had come to fear. There was a touch of a child nursery rhyme in the air and then the world seemed the shift. It became sharper and a brighter sort of watery grey. Then in the place where she didn't want to look, she saw it something, like a car raced past the section of road just outside the front door. It was her Foster Mother's car the Red Ford Fiesta driverless its windows, doors and wing mirrors smashed and twisted horribly out of shape. It went past repeatedly crumpling into the brick wall opposite and disappearing to run past again. Amy blinked hard to rid herself of the vision and the car vanished, but the sickening sense of promotion did not leave her.

"Amy is that you?"

"Yes."

"Shut the door dear." Her Foster Mother's grating voice called as she emerged from the living room buttoning up her coat.

"Where are you going?" She asked quickly.

"Just the shops,"

"Don't!"

"Pardon?"

"I mean don't it's getting late…"

The woman ignored her picking up her keys.

"Please!"

Please! Don't leave me with your slimy husband and his wondering crawling hands,

Please! Don't go;

Don't die for god's sake.

"Amy stop being such a nuisance! Go upstairs and do your homework or something I have had quite enough with you." She said dismissively walking out the door.

Despite her mental protests, her feet began sullenly to obey. I can't see the future she told herself, I'm being ridiculous, I'm ill! That is all it is, just a mental fuck up, I am going to be fine. In her room as she always did, she shoved her dresser over the doorframe to barricade herself in slightly in case he came calling. She closed her eyes and put her large retroish headphones on to try to black out the sound of Persephone Pond. And tried to escape to the place where her visions could just be dreams, though she knew really, she was laying as silent and as still as possible to try to capture a sound or sign of the inevitable crash.


End file.
